


The One Where Klaus Finds Out

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: umbrella academy but it’s gayer [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego has emotional vulnerability issues, M/M, T for klaus walking in on almost sexytimes, i love them, klaus being a good brother and Diego’s not ready to be out, klaus cockblocks his brother, walking in on stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: “Hey Diego if you’re here don’t throw a knife at me just sayin-OH!” Klaus stopped dead in his tracks.Diego was there alright.Diego was there under a guy, a guy with his hand down his brother’s pants, practically eating each other’s faces.The pair came to a grinding stop.Hah, grinding.But holy shit! Diego! With a dude! Fuck yeah Diego!





	The One Where Klaus Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s when Klaus finds out about Billy.

Klaus hadn’t seen Diego for a few days. 

That was all fine, all good, probably off brooding, thinking about how “under appreciated” he was. 

Fuck off if Klaus didn’t think the world of Diego, the dumbass just liked to mope. 

Klaus knew how to mope and Diego was bad at it. 

Klaus was usually not one to make social calls on behalf of another person. Klaus was getting better at the whole “Klaus you need to be apart of this team” thing so, he was starting to make them. 

Five needed Diego for something, probably to be better than everyone else or talk about how many people they’ve killed or maybe something important if he was listening to what Five was saying. 

He just heard “Something something, Klaus find Diego and tell him to get back here to talk to me or I’m going to smoke every last one of your cigarettes in front of you, something something.” 

Turns out the whole finding Diego thing was simultaneously easy and super fucking hard. 

Easy part? Finding Diego’s gym. 

Hard part? Diego’s gym was closed on Sundays. 

So it was time for Klaus to bust out his handy dandy crackhead skills and break in to the back door. 

If the place had Diego they didn’t need a security system so like, that was easy to get into. 

He’d just wait there until Diego showed up, maybe fuck around with the gym equipment. Maybe he lucked out for the very first time in his life and Diego would be there! 

Picking the lock was easy, too easy. 

Klaus kicked the door shut behind him, trotting along the hallway. 

The place looked completely shut down for the day, everything perfectly placed for the next day. Diego was always a bit of a neat freak. 

Klaus fiddled with one of the flyers that was advertising a match with Diego long past. Shit, maybe Klaus should’ve gone to that. 

Nah. 

He’d seen Diego fight enough he was pretty full up for his lifetime. 

Klaus had only been there a few times. Diego split his time between the gym and the academy. Klaus figured it must’ve been easier to train there and just sleep after. 

He twisted the doorknob and opened the door to Diego’s room. He could use a nap if Diego wasn’t there. 

“Hey Diego if you’re here don’t throw a knife at me just sayin-OH!” Klaus stopped dead in his tracks. 

Diego was there alright. 

Diego was there under a guy, a guy with his hand down his brother’s pants, practically eating each other’s faces. 

The pair came to a grinding stop. 

Hah, grinding. 

But holy shit! Diego! With a dude! Fuck yeah Diego!

Diego’s head popped up, face red like he’d never seen, the mystery man whipping his head around as well. 

“Holy shit!” Klaus exclaimed. 

Listen, Klaus had walked in on a lot of things but Diego? Walking in on Diego? 

This was a lot. 

Klaus just stood there, head cocked to the side, flabbergasted. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Get out!” Diego yelled. 

Diego picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a bottle of lube so, ew, and threw it at Klaus’s head. 

Klaus only laughed as it smacked his face. 

Klaus couldn’t stop staring at the dude on top of Diego, how did Diego get that? Moody, brooding, Diego? 

“Oh my God, Diego! When’d you get a top?” Klaus asked. 

Okay Klaus should’ve known it was time to go when Diego crawled out from whoever that guy was because like, if that was Klaus, hooh, you’d have to pry him away. 

Diego stormed at him, pushing him through the threshold and against the nearby lockers. 

“Hey! Don’t push me I wanna meet him- ow!” Klaus said, trying his best to shimmy out of Diego’s grip as he shoved him. 

Diego kicked the door shut behind him. 

“Klaus what the fuck?” Diego asked. 

The more Klaus looked him over, the more disheveled he looked. Ooh Diego had hickeys, which hey, was kinda Klaus’ thing but, he’d let it slide. 

“Who’s that?” Klaus asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“None of your business.” Diego said sharply. 

Defensive. Interesting. So definitely some emotional connections. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a top.” He said, trying to get out of Diego’s hold on him again but it was no use. 

“Shut up. Stop referring to him as that.” Diego said. 

“Oh yeah? WHAT’S HIS NAME THEN?!” Klaus yelled over Diego, hoping the guy would hear him. 

Diego clamped his hand over Klaus’s mouth. 

“I’m Billy!” The guy, Billy, called back. 

Klaus raised his eyebrows at Diego. 

“Don’t answer him, babe!” Diego yelled over his shoulder. 

“Is that Klaus?!” Billy said. 

“Yeah!” Diego replied. 

So maybe Diego did care about Klaus enough to tell his squeeze about him. 

Also Klaus was not above licking hands. 

“Ew! Goddamnit. What the fuck, Klaus?” Diego said pulling his hand away. 

“Aw, I can’t believe you told your top about me.” Klaus said, putting his hands over his heart. 

“I had to prepare him somehow. This is not exactly how I planned it.” Diego said. 

“You planned on me meeting him?” He asked. 

That was actually sweet. 

He could forgive Diego for it. 

He knew being a gay Hargreeves kid did a number on you, look at him, look at Vanya. 

Diego had probably been hiding it for years. God knows their father would’ve never seen him as potential for number one if he knew he was thinking about running around with boys like Klaus already was. 

“Yeah! Of course. You’re my family and I actually, y’know, like him so yeah you’d meet. But not like this, Klaus- I swear to God I get one day off.” Diego said. 

“One day off to get off.” He giggled. 

Diego let go of one of his shoulders to flick his ear like they did as they were kids. 

“Ow!” Klaus yelped. 

“You’re fine. Just- ugh, he doesn’t know about our whole...childhood y’know? So I was gonna ease that on him.” Diego explained, voice hushed. 

“What? How? You sure he’s not a creep?” He asked, trying to lurch forward to get another look at him. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure. It’s just, he grew up in Chicago, some time in foster care. It’s a lot and it’s not something you need to know.” Diego said, pointing that stupid ‘holier than thou’ finger at him. 

“Does he know about your little vigilante gig?” Klaus asked, eyebrows raised. 

Diego fell silent. 

“So that’s a no?” He asked. 

Diego remanded silent. 

Oh. 

OH. 

“Did you meet him out on the job? That’s, that’s wow. Running around in your little BDSM harness, catching bad guys and, apparently, dick.” He laughed. 

Diego hissed. 

“Shut up.” Diego urged. 

“Was he a little damsel in distress? Did you save him?” He teased further. 

Diego looked thoroughly done with this. 

“Klaus can you wrap this up? I got things to attend to.” Diego said. 

“Oh shit! Yeah! I forgot, Five sent me here for you. He said it was urgent so you gotta leave your little boy toy behind.” Klaus said. 

Diego groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” He asked, crossing his arms in the way that made him look like an annoyed PTA mom. 

“Nope. You know Five has to be desperate if he sends me.” Klaus said. 

Diego sighed. 

“Alright, fine. Just, meet me at my car out back.” He dismissed, waving his hand. 

Diego turned and went back into his room, closing the door behind him with what was not exactly a slam. 

Klaus was not gonna wait at the car. 

If Klaus stood close to the door and kept silent he could kinda hear them. 

Klaus was not over this by the way. Like he knew but still, just a little shocking, a good kind of shocking. 

“I’m so sorry, baby, my brother needs me.” Diego said. 

Awe, Diego called him baby, how sweet. 

He knew Diego was a softie, it was just nice to see it. Well, hear it. 

“It’s okay, I understand. We can meet back up my place when you’re done, if you want.” Bill said back. 

Eh, Klaus was bored now. 

Klaus took Diego’s instructions and waited by the car. 

Diego came out the back soon after. Klaus was surprised. If Klaus had a dude like that in his room he would’ve made Diego wait for at least an hour. 

“So, are we gonna talk about this or am I just gonna ask questions at you while you ignore me?” Klaus asked climbing into the backseat. 

“Christ…” Diego sighed. 

“Talking at you it is. How long have you two been, dating? Smushing? Friends with benefits?” He asked, as Diego tore out of the alley way with no preamble, sending Klaus crashing into his seat back. “Ow fuck, alright. When you spoon, are you the little spoon?”

“You get three questions. Three.” Diego said, looking back at him in the rear view mirror. 

Klaus grinned. 

“Alright, alright. Question number one, when’d you start seeing each other? Was it a meet cute? Did you save him or something and he was like ‘oh my hero how could I ever repay you.’” Klaus said, fluttering his eyelashes and clutching his hands in mock innocence. 

“I regret this.” Diego grumbled. “But, I don’t really know. We would run into each other and then it just sorta...happened.” 

How cute. 

“What do you like about him? What makes Diego’s mind go ‘yeah this is the one I’ll let into my brooding.’” He asked. 

Diego paused. 

“He cares about me, like, genuinely. He makes me laugh and he’s smart so, whatever.” Diego muttered. 

That was actually sweet. Too bad Klaus’s brain worked on autopilot and specifically enjoyed fucking over the rest of Klaus. 

“Straight to the emotional stuff, huh? So he’s got a big dick.” Klaus said, grin wide. 

“Okay, that’s it. You lost your third question.” Diego said. 

“Hey! Wait, no. I still have more questions!” He said. 

“Nope! Nope! We have silence, we’re sitting in silence.” Diego said. 

Klaus just laughed. 

“I just wanna know about my brother and his boyfriend! He’s hot! Listen, if you screw this up I call dibs because Christ on a cracker-“ 

Klaus yelped as Diego threw a knife behind his head and landed right in front of his crotch. 

“Alright! Silence is good!” Klaus said pulling the knife away from his family jewels. 

It’s okay. He could stand silence, his smile so wide. 

“You know… I’m being serious here, so this is hard for me but, I’m not gonna tell anyone. When you’re ready you’re ready.” He said. 

“You’ve never kept a secret before.” Diego grumbled. 

“Yeah but that’s like, things that aren’t important. This is really important, so, I got you.” Klaus said, eyes cast to the ground. 

Diego was quiet again. 

“That actually means a lot.” Diego said, voice soft. 

Klaus could always tell when he was searching for words, trying not to stutter. It’d been a long time since Klaus heard him stutter, he couldn’t really remember the last time he did. 

“But uh, yeah. Something tells me if you do want to tell rest of the family, Luther’s not gonna get it. I think he could walk in on you two with like, full penetration-”

“Weird.” Diego said, taking a sharp turn. 

“Listen. I’m saying he’s just gonna be like ‘well you have a great friend there, Diego.’ It’s gonna be like, the entire world at lesbian couples.” Klaus said, trying to keep down his laughter. 

Diego chuckled. 

Diego was the only one who ever laughed at Klaus’ jokes and not Klaus himself. 

“You’re right.” Diego chuckled. 

Soon enough they were at the academy.

Before Klaus could get out Diego put a hand on his shoulder. 

Klaus froze, Diego’s eyes were soft, caring. It was rare, almost exclusive to his interactions with mom. 

“Thank you,” Diego said “seriously, I mean it.” 

“No problem. I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus control your bottom self challenge. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day you thots 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
